


Genderfluid Morty

by ltskiki



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Gender, Gender Dysphoria, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender is weird</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genderfluid Morty

Morty was sitting on a stool in the garage, watching their grandpa fiddle with a gadget on the table. They weren't really paying attention, and Rick noticed their glazed over eyes.

“*urgh* okay, Morty, if you’re gonna- gonna lean over my work like that, at least try not be a dick and pay attention.”

Morty snapped back into focus and looked apologetically at Rick. “Oh, geeze, sorry Rick, I’m just kinda preoccupied ri- right now.”

Rick rolled his eyes and looked back at his work. “What does a *urk* a 14 year old with your mental capacity have to worry about?”

 

“That’s-that’s not very nice, I have just as many problems as you do.”

 

“How so?”

 

Morty balled their fists in frustration. “I shoul-shouldn’t have to put all my issues on the table to prove I’m smart! That’s not how it even works.”

 

Rick set down his wrench and sighed, annoyed. “Okay, sure, Morty, I’m - I’m curious now. What could possibly upset your precious, ignorance is bliss lifestyle?”

 

Morty was still kind of pissed, but knew Rick could probably help them with any scientific question ever, even if he was an ass about it. “Well, like, I was-I was thinking, and biologically, there-there are only two genders right?”

 

Rick nodded, “Incorrect, but go on.”

 

“And, and since I’m a boy, like, biologically, I have to be one, I mean a boy, right?”

 

Rick put his head in his hands, like he was embarrassed to even have to explain this. Morty was about to just forget it and leave, but stopped once the older man started talking.

 

“Okay, yes, technically there are usually only human two sexes if you discount intersex people, but like *buurp* you realize there are infinite amounts of species, including ones on earth, that have different sexes and genders, so basically, there are infinite different combinations of sexes and genders.”

 

Morty nodded as Rick continued.

 

“So, really, human perception of gender is, uh, kind of insignificant if you think about other species’ cultures and anatomy. Like, Gear People have ‘men’ and ‘women’ but they literally have pieces of metal for junk. And glip-glops, I don’t even know, they just do whatever the hell they want, they reproduce asexually yet are one of the most advanced species in the galaxy. Are you following me”

 

“Yeah, so like, gender isn’t re-real?”

 

“Basically, whatever. In conclusion, you can basically identify and call yourself whatever the fuck you want, it doesn’t matter, it’s like.. a brain thing.”

 

“A brain thing.” Morty repeated. “So, I could be a boy and a girl, or neither?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t really care, to be completely honest. You’re a Morty, I’m sure there are hundreds of them that don’t fit the gender binary like you.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Morty said, feeling a lot less dejected. “Is it okay if you stop calling me your grandson, then? I just like being Morty.”

 

“Sure, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of genderfluid morty, esp them using neutral pronouns and Rick being down for whatever, he's met tons of gender neutral people (or creatures, should I say?) including Unity.


End file.
